Kingdoms
This page describes the Kingdoms of Thrimora, as they are known in the Fourth Age. Northern Kingdoms The Northern Kingdoms constitute the lands to the east and north of the Viridian Plains, and north of the Sea of Lura. The climate in these lands is harsher, and so are its people. Kislev Kislev is the northernmost kingdom on the continent. It is a powerful nation that stands at the very frontiers of human civilization on Thrimora, a land covered in wide-open steppes, chilling tundra, icy rivers, and frozen pines. Lonely villages stand isolated in the empty wilderness, and fortresses, ruins, and its single remaining city rise from the landscape like great isles of stone. Sontican Empire The Sontican Empire, or simply 'Sontica', named for its capital, is the largest Kingdom in terms of population and resources. The land of the Empire is diverse, and so are its people. This has led to increasing racial tensions over the years, particularly in the settlement of Gedexus. Middle Kingdoms The Middle Kingdoms are known as such because the lands of the Viridian Plains are the most central in the continent, and are connected to the western reaches and southern Kingdoms through passes that lead through the Earth Spine Mountains. Although Sylvania could be considered a western kingdom in its own right, it is included here for the sake of brevity. Viridia Named for the region that it calls home, the Kingdom of Viridia is one steeped in old knightly tradition and virtue - honor, chivalry, and the like. Viridia is known unofficially as the most beautiful kingdom, much to the chagrin of the Sonticans. Sylvania The Kingdom of Sylvania was once a former ally of Viridia and the Dwarven Kingdoms in the Third Age that had since begun its decline as a state all-together, with contact becoming less and less frequent as the years went on, eventually becoming all but non-existent. It is a dark land shrouded in mystery, and the subject of even darker rumors. Southern Kingdoms The Southern Kingdoms are those that are separated from the 'Northerners' by the Earth Spine Mountains and the Great Forest, as well as the Auran Belt in the case of the desert rulers. Karaz Ankor Translated as "The Everlasting Realm", Karaz Ankor is the primary home of most of Thrimora's Dwarven population, who have inhabited the southwestern edge of the Earth Spine Mountains and the surrounding lands since the earliest days of their recorded history. Lak'Amaa Far to the south across the Auran Belt lies Lak'Amaa, the "Dominion of the Sands". The Dominion rivals the Sontican Empire in terms of size, but since the Essius Conflict, it has been but a shadow of its former self. Independent City-States In addition to the major Kingdoms around the continent, there are a number of city states known as 'Freeholds'. These independent Cities remain so because they have enough power to rival the Kingdoms they border, or are simply so far away that none could hope to govern them effectively. Pentarus The most northern of the Freeholds, Pentarus is perhaps also the strangest in terms of its inhabitants and government. The majority of its population is magic users, who rule over the domain in tandem with the nobles. Axia Nestled along the Hallas Peninsula in the Forest of Arda, Axia is likely the most unique city on the continent, and perhaps all of Elysia. It is nicknamed 'The Clockwork City', and is home to many technological wonders. Noros Located to the north of Sylvania, Noros is a city devoted wholly to the Deities in the heavens. Al-Haikk Known by most northerners as the 'City of Thieves', Al-Haikk is just that - a haven for law-breakers and those wishing to avoid the stricter laws of the other Kingdoms. Zakhev Considered the most difficult city to reach by non-magical means, and by far the most mysterious, Zakhev lies between two of the most dangerous 'seas' - the Copper Sea and Boiling Sea. Tikaani Found on the westernmost island off the coast of Thrimora, Tikaani is a base for explorers and adventurers alike.